Wammy's House
by this is sora
Summary: Snippets of L's time in the orphanage when he was young and aspiring to become the world's greatest detective.


**I do not own Death Note. Here are some snippets of precious moments from when L. Lawliet resided at Whammy's with Watari in his younger years. Though he was generally alone – I'm sure he made contact with Near and Mello and other children occasionally. C: May or may not make chapters of different moments – mostly between Near and L because they're adorable. Review if you like it!**

He side glanced at Watari suspiciously, narrowing his eyes suddenly and swiveling his chair around. "What is the meaning of _that_?" Asked the dark haired boy, one hand on his desk still as he had pushed himself to turn around. His knees were tucked up by his chest and his chin rested on them, one thumb pressed firmly against his bottom lip while he chewed absently on his nail. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair stuck out every which way – to the sides, across his forehead, straight outward from the back. Watari visibly sighed at the seventeen year old L. Lawliet.

"You know Nate." He said blankly, though L scoffed and muttered _'call him Near!'_ into his jean-clad knees. "I have to leave. Near is not getting along with the other children currently – I need you to let him be in here while I head off." Near peered from his position in Watari's arms at L with wide gray eyes.

"No." Responded L. "I am not here to take care of the children." He motioned behind himself at the various computer screens with photos of evidence and other classified information. "I am working."

"You are always working L. Take some time, read with him. Drink some hot chocolate with peppermint – it is Christmas Eve after all." Watari explained as he set Near down, the four year old glanced around the room he was often told not to go into. The toddler was wearing a white pajama set with a fuzzy yellow duckling on the front. In his other hand he had a grocery bag stuffed with a few of Near's favorite books and simple children's puzzles and a doll.

"Did I not just say no?" L huffed, turning away from the child and his father-figure to tap at his keyboard and hopefully just ignore the two of them.

"I believe you did. But this is me telling you that you do not have a choice in the matter. You are still nothing but a child yourself L, do not think that you may so easily defy me." Watari said in a very unforgiving voice as he turned away and opened the door. "I'll have someone bring you some of that hot chocolate. Be kind to Near, he is only a child. You were one once too, L." An awkward child that no one had wanted. A brilliant child that grew quickly and became one of the world's top detective's whilst he was still only a teenager. His opinion was valued.

"L does not want Near?" The child asked quietly, standing with his hands together and his bottom lip forming a pout. Watari raised his eyebrows and exited the room. L ate a sugar cube in frustration from the pile he had stacked slightly to his left.

"I am working Near. Can you play on your own? Watari brought you a bag of things." The lanky teen said boredly while not turning away from his computer. He pointed in the direction of the bag. "Why don't you play with your books?"

"Can't read." The child said quietly. "A... B... C... D... E... F..." He began to recite his alphabet to show L that he knew his letters. When he was finished he smiled. "Near can count, too." He wandered closer to the teen.

"Hmph!" L growled and pulled his arm away from the grabbing hands of the toddler, who was trying to get a grip on his sleeve and pull him to read. He finally stared at the child with his own wide, observant gray eyes.

"Tomorrow morning is when Santa comes." Near said quietly. "Can we read, please?"

 _Santa? Santa... what is a Santa?_ L looked very confused for a moment and realized that it was indeed Christmas Eve. Santa Claus was that fat man in a red suit that many parents lied to their children about – the orphanage too supported the cheer of Christmas since it was Watari's favorite holiday apparently. Only for the youngest of children though, it seemed. L chewed his lip and sighed exasperatedly. He would not be able to work with a child looming about the room, his focus was ruined.

He stood from his chair and padded across the room in his bare feet, Near following him much like a lost puppy. Crouching down onto the floor he pulled the plastic bag of books and things towards himself, opening it up. Sifting through the different children's titles, L's eyes widened as he recognized that a few of them had been read to him when he was very young. Near pushed one of his legs down and settled happily within his lap.

"This one!" The child said with a slight bounce as he pulled one of his favorites from the pile. Coincidently, it had been one of L's favorites as well. The detective ran his fingers along the cover and held his arms so that they were around Near and the book was in front of the both of them in his hands.

"Why don't you get along with the other children?" The black haired boy asked, furrowing his brows. He had spent time with Near before, but he was much busier in the last few months that he could not do the things he used to.

"They are not as smart as you." Near said quietly, opening the book in L's hands while allowing L to continue holding it. He traced the pages and sounded out the letters of the first word, trying to read a little bit on his own. L helped him by lowly sounding out the letters with the boy until the boy realized which word he was reading and said it enthusiastically.

"Mhmmm, good boy Near. Next word." L said flatly, hunching around the boy in his usual position while they continued to read together, hardly noticing the door open and a tray of hot chocolate and mints being rolled into the room for them.


End file.
